Temptation and Seduction
by TheMystycRaven
Summary: Beastboy has gotten over Raven and is now with Terra, after Raven brought her back from stone. However, everything has not been cleared up as it should, and a day at the beach just goes to show it. I hope you like this story, again I rushed a bit, but please don't let that stop you from giving feedback and ideas.


**(I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS)**

The Titan tower was pretty good for the most part, however it was quite a bit of tension with Raven. She seemed to be…well, surprisingly, in an even worse mood than usual. Everyone, except Raven, was in the kitchen at the table, eating breakfast. Cyborg cooking, Starfire beside Robin, and Beastboy beside Terra. After the incident with her turned to stone, he begged Raven to do all she could to bring her back. Raven did, despite her inner feelings, and since then, she has done nothing but regret her decision. Now she still had her powers, but convinced everyone, except Raven, that she was one of the good guys now. "Hey grass stain, you want some of this delicious sizzling bacon?" "Ew, no way dude, that's cruelty to animals!" Cyborg only chuckled as he ate it in front of him. "Hey..." Robin started, "Where's Raven? She's usually the first one here." "Probably in her room as usually." Terra said smartly. "Friend Raven is up in her room, doing the calming of her emotions." Starfire answered. "I'll go get her, guys." Beastboy rose from the table, walking down to Raven's room. _"I wonder what's going on with her…ever since Terra came back, she's not around so much as she used to be."_ "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azar-"A knock came at the door as her concentration was broken. She sighed irritably. "Who's there?" "It's Beastboy! Aren't you coming to breakfast?" She groaned, standing to answer the door. Soon enough Beastboy could see the side of her face poking out from the side of the door. Her beautiful, nonchalant orbs staring back at his. "I've already eaten." "Oh…um…well could you still come out? You don't need to talk or anything…" She stared at him questionably. "Well, I uh…I…we…don't see you so much anymore and-""Why does that concern you?" He gulped, "Well because I love you." Her heart flipped inside her chest. "…Love? Aren't you with Terra?" "No…I mean yeah! I meant it as a sisterly way, just come on out! See ya!" He left with a start, face palming as he breathed heavily. _"Fuck…why did I say that?! I'm with Terra and never got a chance with Raven! I…I got over her! I love Terra…yeah….I love Terra…"_ He sighed, _"Do I?"_ Raven stood there quietly, _"Love? Sisterly way? I…I didn't want him to love me anyway…It's not like I love him…"_ She pulled her hood up, coming out as everyone was talking among each other. "Friend Raven!" Starfire flew over to Raven as she excitedly told her the news. "The team wishes to partake in a relaxing day at the point where the water meets the sand!" "What she means is, the Titans of another tower will take over for the day, and we get to relax. So, we will be going to the beach today." Robin clarified, but Raven only groaned. "I'm not going. You all enjoy yourselves." She was about to turn to head to the room but she was bombarded by the team. "Please Rae-Rae? ~" "Come Friend Raven, we will have lots of fun!" "I know you aren't scared are you?" Terra said, Raven came close to her, speaking loud enough for all to hear. "I am scared of nothing. You can count on me to be there, be prepared to be outdone." She reeled back, going to her room to change as Terra chuckled, the rest of the Titans baffled.

The Titan car was nearing their location, the beach. Raven sighed loudly, _"Why did I say that? Why did I let her pressure me?"_ Terra whispered to her, "I know why you said what you did. You thought you would take Beastboy from me huh? I know you want him, that's why you've been so bothered. Don't worry. I'll take care of him for you. His body is all mine." Raven chuckled lightly, "You seem to have forgotten that you're talking to a demon. Basically the ones who created the word 'seduction'. We will see little girl." "Hmph." Terra turned away to hug Beastboy's arm. _"Ugh,"_ Raven thought, _"Why do I keep saying these things? No matter, I will finish what I started. As much as I try to fight it, I know I want Beastboy to be mine. I'll take his heart back from this witch."_ As the car emptied out, the Titan's picked a nice place to settle _._ Finally unpacked, the Titans unloaded their stuff and everyone was changed, except for Raven, some of the team had already split as Raven stood. _"I know all the right things that she doesn't. I am not a demon for nothing."_ She thought slyly. She pretended to fumble with her cloak. Soon she stood before Beastboy and Terra. "Oh, Beastboy?" "Oh, Hi Rae…" "Do you think you can help me with my cloak? I can't seem to get it undone for some reason…" "Sure! Heh…" He came close, but Terra stopped him. "No. Why don't you ask the others, or even me?" Raven chuckled in her mind, "Well Robin and Starfire are already in the water, Cyborg has gone to eat, and poor little you has sunscreen lotion all over your hands. I could ask someone else, but I'm not very comfortable with anyone, leaving Beastboy." Terra's mouth was wide opened as she stared, Raven's plan working perfectly. "I'll do it for you Rae." He fumbled with it, "Here we go!" He unclasped it and took it off before staring at Raven. She wore a two-piece black and blue bikini. He stared as he started to have an erection, the pieces of clothing had fit her body just right, showing her curves and thickness in all the right places. She smiled innocently, "Thank you Beastboy." She grabbed her cloak back, making sure to brush her fingers against his. He jumped, "O…oh!...Sure…Rae…" He tried his best to hide it, but deep down he knew he was still in love with Raven, he was only with Terra because he thought he had no chance with Raven, but he wanted her, in the worst way. He chuckled as she sat in the chair beside him, opening a book. Terra only huffed, sitting down as she secretly watched Raven, Beastboy sitting down to enjoy the tofu he brought. "Beastboy." Terra stood, "Let's go in the water with the rest of them." "Okay…" He stood as she ran off, but turned to Raven. "Hey, Rae?" She looked up at him from her book. "You want to come with us?" "I don't know Beastboy, I forgot to bring sunscreen, and even if I did, I couldn't put it all over me…I would use my magic, but Robin said he wanted us to relax, meaning the use of no powers." She said innocently. "I could put it on for you Rae. Let me grab it…" He crouched down, scanning through his bag as Raven stared at his body. Growing up and all that training really paid off, he was no longer the shortest member. His body only became more toned and muscular through the years. Very little hair over his arms, chest and stomach. "Mm, delicious." He raised his head with the bottle in his hand. "You say something, Rae?" "Oh, I said "My goodness."…" She sat in front of him with her back facing him. He smirked. _"I know what you said Raven, I know you were checking me out. I know you and Terra are playing this game. I'll just play along and have some fun too."_ He pulled back, pouring sunscreen over his hands and front side as he moved his hands forward, rubbing the front of her thighs as he pushed his body against her backside. Rubbing everything, and his hard erection against her. She exhaled sharply, biting her lip to stop her from moaning as he neared her neck, gently nipping at it. "I know what you and Terra are doing. I want to play too." She only smirked as she pushed her ass against his crotch, him groaning in response. "I see you've figured it out. Keep playing along, let's see who wins. Not that we don't already know who has won this little game." She stood up as he grinned, both walking to the water as they got in. Terra swimming towards Beastboy, "What took you so long?" "I was…" He stared at Raven. "Caught up in something."

Raven swam over to Starfire. "Hey Star." "Friend Raven! How glorious of you to have joined us, tee-hee." "Say, Star. I'm playing a game with Terra and Beastboy, you want to join me?" "Ooh, I do love the playing of the games." "Wonderful, I simply want you to splash them, with your powers. Actually, all of the team." But Friend Raven, I thought that boyfriend Robin said the no use of powers." "It'll be our little secret." Starfire giggled evilly as she fly up into the sky, Raven stared at Beastboy. Terra was making out with him as he kissed back, clutching her to his body as he kept an eye open to stare at Raven. "Tch." She dove quickly underneath as Starfire flew down with such a force into the water, making a gigantic splash, separating the entire group. Just as planned, everyone was split up. Beastboy groaned against the rocks that surrounded him. "Star wants to play a splashing game huh?" He peeked upon the rocks to see the Titans to the far end. Just as he was about to swim out towards them, Raven appeared from under the water, pushing him against the rocks. "Kissing her in front of me, eh? Not very nice of you Beastboy." He pulled her close, holding her tightly to him by her thighs. "Just playing along, doing what I'm supposed to." "Hmph. She a good kisser?" "Hehe, jealous? She's pretty good, but I can't really compare it when I've only been kissing her." He grinned. "I can help with that." She kissed under his ear, moving her way to his neck to suck at it, intentionally leaving a mark. He groaned, he wasn't sure how much he could take, her lips were so full and soft against his skin. He was already poking Raven with his throbbing problem. She stopped kissing as she met his lips, "Let me show you what my mouth can do." They kissed deeply, tongues gently licking against each other as she wrapped her tongue around his, sucking the saliva off and swallowing. He kissed back eagerly, rubbing over her hips and thighs. _"Fuck…she's good…so damn good, nothing compares to Raven…hehe, soon enough, I'll show her what my tongue can do."_ The kiss was starting to become more heated as the touching did, she rubbed her hips against his crotch, moaning lowly while he played with her ass, but she soon stopped it when she heard Terra calling out to him. To their dismay, she pulled away. "I'm only teasing Beastboy, you can't and aren't allowed to do anything else." He growled, "Just you wait, you'll be eating those words when I'm fucking you." She blushed, looking away. "We'll see." Terra came over to the open side of the rocks, staring at them. "What's going on?" "Nothing, after Starfire splashed everyone, I ran into Beastboy, what a coincidence hm?" Raven stared at him before using her magic to teleport to the group. Terra came close to him, "Beastboy, stay away from Raven. Okay?" He stared before nodding, "Sure."

After a bit of swimming the Titans came out to take a break and eat. They all got back to their spot as Raven sat in the chair, Beastboy beside her on the ground, Terra beside him, with Starfire and Robin in the chair beside them. "Hey Beasty! Come get some of these burgers I'm grilling!" Cyborg shouted out as the Titans got their food. Beastboy just shouted back before pulling out more tofu. Terra scooted close to Beastboy. "Hey BB, you have some food on your mouth…" Terra leaned close licking the crumbs off his face as he shuddered, slightly blushing. Raven only huffed. _"She's so insistent on touching him…she thinks I won't do anything because of the others being in front of us. Hmph. Fatal mistake."_ "Beastboy?" He turned to face her, "Yeah Rae?" "I always wanted to try tofu, but haven't had the time to go out and get some. Let me have a bite of yours." Once again, he never got the chance to answer as Raven took the fork out of his hand, taking a forkful of tofu as she leaned in front of him, eyeing him as she ate it, wrapping her tongue around it to slowly lick extra bits off, even making a small moan for his sensitive ears to hear. She gave him the fork as she leaned back, once again, opening her book to act is if nothing happen, but everyone saw. Everyone was watching. He stuck the fork in his mouth, licking over it. Terra only snatched it away, throwing it to the side as she scolded him. "Really Beastboy?!" She stood, stomping away as Beastboy followed her to the car, yelling back. Robin stood, "Well um…I suppose we should get home…it's late…" "Yeah, I'll help…" Cyborg said, still in shock. As they packed, Raven put on her cloak, deciding she'd go sit in the car, as she came close, she saw them. Beastboy and Terra, making out at the car. Beastboy had Terra pushed against the door, kissing over her as he pushed his erection into her, causing her to moan out while she raked her fingers through his hair. He could sense Raven watching, and he did it purposefully to set her off, however, his erection wasn't for Terra, it was for Raven. Instead of killing her on the spot, Raven went to the other side of the car, using her magic to rock the car, causing the pair to fall back. "Quit making out and go help. You can do that in the privacy of one of your rooms." "Jealous Raven?" Terra said as she kissed him again, making sure Raven could see her tongue. She pulled back as Raven got in the car, "I'll get our stuff BB." She walked off happily as he got in the back with Raven, having no time to think as she shut the door, quickly crawling into his lap to straddle him, already bucking her hips wildly against his pelvis, gripping his sides tightly as she roughly kissed him. Beastboy only growled loudly as he stuck his hands into her cloak, gripping and squeezing her ass as he brought her close, pushing his erection into her bikini, making sure she could feel him as he sloppily rubbed himself off with her body. The car filling with grunts and moaning, she quickly stopped as they panted, indigo eyes staring into bright green ones. "I'm tired of this game Raven. You know what I want." She only smirked as she got off of him, sitting beside him as the doors opened on cue.

Everyone pilling in, Terra on the other side of Beastboy, she was going to talk to him, but she noticed his erection. Unlike any other time, she could see his complete and full figure through his pants. _"I need to stop her before it's too late."_ She turned his face to hers, once again making out with him. He didn't mind, except that he wanted Raven in her spot. Raven turned to stare. _"He's mine, little girl."_ Raven took out a blanket, pulling it over her and sneakily over Beastboy's lap. She slipped her hand under the blanket and onto his trunks, trailing her finger painfully slow over his cock. He jumped up, growling into Terra's mouth as he moved his hand under the blanket, forcing Raven's hand into his pants, moving his hand on hers, he forced her to grab his cock, using her hand to pump himself rapidly. She only smiled as she leaned close as he continued, licking the side of his neck as he occupied himself with Terra's mouth. _"Ugh…Raven is so hot…I'm trying my best to not take her in front of Terra…"_ Soon enough, his painful trip was over as they arrived at the tower. After everything was settled and put away and all the Titans changed, he excused himself for a shower, but Terra had stopped him. "I can get in there with you BB." "Terra…I…we're done…I love you, but I will always love and favor Raven most of all. I'm sorry." He excused himself again, quickly getting in, he sat in the tub as the shower head ran, immediately rubbing himself off as he imagined Raven actually being in there with him.

Finishing up, Beastboy came out with shorts on, coming out into the living room to see Terra and Raven talking. Crouching down, he held his ear out to listen. "Leave Beastboy alone Raven. He is mine." "You and I both know who that erection was meant for. So why don't you step aside and let a real woman take charge?" "I'm already letting one take charge, and he's going to take me tonight. Don't worry, I will make sure to be loud enough for you to here." Terra tried to walk off, but Raven grabbed her arm, leaning close. "You may be on the good side, but your ways still prove you to be evil. You're messing with fire, and when you do that." She held her hand up, her dark aura lightening within it as her eyes turn red, and her demonic voice taking over. "You. Get. Burned." Frightened, Terra ran off, not seeing Beastboy as she stormed to his room. He heard Raven chuckle as her eyes turned back. "I will have his heart."

She sat down on the couch to mediate, but the light had quickly turned off, Beastboy walking towards her as he stopped in front of her. "Why are you with her?" "I'm only with her because I thought I would never get a chance with you, so I had her to ease my pain." "I can ease your pain Beastboy." She came close, face right in front of his covered cock, her breathing slowly on it. "Mm…fuck Raven, you're only breathing on me and I'm already jizzing and turning rock hard…" He gently mushed his cock against her face, she gets the hint and slowly pulls his shorts down as his erection springs up. "Mm, so big Beastboy…" She slowly licked his veins as he jumped, she moved her tongue to his tip, licking all the pre-cum as she slowly took his tip in her mouth. He groaned loudly, placing his hands on her head, fingers moving through her soft violet hair to push her further on himself. She allowed him to take control as he moved her head back and forth on his cock, her coating him with her sweet saliva as he moved faster. "Ahh…Ravennnn…" "Mmph, mmmmph." His panting was heard throughout the room as he kept going, moving his pelvis against her as he fucked the inside of her mouth. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her mouth. "Ohhh…fuck!" He held her still, gripping her hair as he came in her mouth, slowly pulling back. If possible, he had only gotten harder. "Beastboy…" Raven licked up all the cum, staring at him surprised. He quickly pulled his pants up, throwing Raven over his shoulder while he moved quickly down the hallway. He knew Terra was probably sleeping in his bed, so he decided to go to Raven's room. Once they got in, he placed her down on the bed, quickly removing all of her and his clothing, moving her legs on his shoulders. He took no time before moving his mouth to her entrance. Sucking and licking inside as Raven moaned out, squeezing him with her legs. He hungrily licked her clit, flicking it up and down as she yelled out, cumming inside of his mouth, he greedily licked it all up. Upon finishing his meal, he climbed up her legs, moving her further into the bed. "Raven, Terra and I are through, I want you and you only. I'll treat you the way you should be treated, like a queen. I will excel in all the places Malchior didn't." For once, she genuinely smiled up at him. "I am yours now, and you are mine." He grinned as he roughly kissed her, getting moaning from her mouth. He wrapped him arms around her backside to deepen the kiss, moving down to her neck to leave marks. She moaned out, "Ohh, Garfield! Ahhhh!" When she called out his real name, something inside of him snapped. He lost all of his self-control as he now ravaged her body, leaving marks in every place, letting everyone know that she was taken by him. "Gar, no more teasing, I want you…right now…please…" How could he refuse something like that? Wasting no time, he rammed inside of her, animalistic and ferocious in his thrusts. She clawed his body all over, arching her back as she screamed out in ecstasy, their bodies sweating and tensing up as they reached their climax. Soon enough, with all the screaming and moaning, the both came in sync. Bodies soon collapsing as they panted hard. "I love you Raven…I always have…" "I…love you too Gar, I won't let you slip from my grasp again." They smiled and shared a loving kiss as they fell into slumber.

I hope you all liked the story, I know that I've made a story so quick just after I finished, "Healing You and I", but my fingers always inch for another story. I truly enjoy doing this, story-writing, when I can. Let me know what you think and new ideas. Message me, or leave a review. I truly thank everyone for the support and love I have gotten. Thank you all.

~TheMystycRaven


End file.
